


Just a Dream [Virgil x Logan]

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: Logan knew that he was being irrational. He knew it plain and simple. This was just a minor inconvenience, nothing that should've bothered him for more than a fraction of a second before he was able to push through it. By now his breathing should have regulated and he would normally be going back to sleep with little error. But right now, things felt so different than they ever had ... so illogical.Logan had just had a nightmare, and he felt as if he was going mad.The Physics major sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes darting suspiciously around his bedroom as if every shadow was somehow watching him. His chest heaved with breaths that were more and more difficult to carry out than the last. He could hardly catch his breath at all. His heart pounded tremendously fast as he gripped at the sheets of his bed, trying in turn to get a grip on his sanity. A sheen layer of sweat coated his paled skin and, though he knew it was just about the most unreasonable thing that he could think of, tears pricked at his eyes.





	Just a Dream [Virgil x Logan]

(A/N:) Human AU. Comments are appreciated :) Enjoy.

Third Person P.O.V:

Logan knew that he was being irrational. He knew it plain and simple. This was just a minor inconvenience, nothing that should've bothered him for more than a fraction of a second before he was able to push through it. By now his breathing should have regulated and he would normally be going back to sleep with little error. But right now, things felt so different than they ever had ... so illogical.

Logan had just had a nightmare, and he felt as if he was going mad.

The Physics major sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes darting suspiciously around his bedroom as if every shadow was somehow watching him. His chest heaved with breaths that were more and more difficult to carry out than the last. He could hardly catch his breath at all. His heart pounded tremendously fast as he gripped at the sheets of his bed, trying in turn to get a grip on his sanity. A sheen layer of sweat coated his paled skin and, though he knew it was just about the most unreasonable thing that he could think of, tears pricked at his eyes.

It was just a dream, a figment of the imagination. There's no need to be so irrationally upset. And though he knew that his thoughts were true and that there was nothing to fear, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his flushed face as his chest rose and fell with struggled breathing, sobs bubbling in his throat. He couldn't have been more humiliated with himself. Logan never cried; what reason was there too? It was illogical to allow himself to feed into these emotions, emotions he didn't even hardly understand himself. But, surely, he would calm down any moment now. The tears would cease, his heart rate would return to normal and he would calm down and get back to sleep.

Except he couldn't calm down, and he didn't understand it. Logan was an exceptionally intelligent guy, he knew that the dream had no consequence in real life and nothing terrible was actually going to become of him. Hell, now that he really thought about it, he couldn't even recall what the dream had been about! And even with that being so, he trembled and heaved and tried to catch his breath, his panic holding him in a death grip before suddenly the door flew open and light from the hallway streamed into the room. A shudder ran down Logan's spine as he decided that maybe there was a consequence after all and he would surely perish. That was before he realized that his "monster" was merely his roommate and best friend, Virgil.

Virgil stood in the doorframe, a glint of terror in his eyes. His purple fringed hair was tousled, assumable from sleep, and his under-eyes for once were void of their usual dark makeup. He looked rather exquisite this way. He was wearing a pair of black pajama bottoms with a pattern of storm clouds covering them and he was clad in the usual sweatshirt he always wore and sometimes slept in. Even more horror set in as he realized that his night terrors had woken Virgil up. He was positively mortified. God damn it, this wasn't how you were supposed to behave around someone who you .... who he stupidly had romantic feelings for. Logan loathed it, but he'd fallen hard for that damn emo and now he couldn't stop crying. Just great.

"Logan!" Virgil shouted in dismay, flicking on the lights and rushing to his side, taking grip of one of his arms and realizing how much he was shaking. "Logan, look at me! What's the matter? What happened?" Logan desperately tried to speak, to express that he was absolutely fine and that there was no need to worry and he was sorry for waking him, but no words came out. His body was raked with another round of sobs as he squeezed his eyes shut, wishing to be very, very small in the moment and disappear. He could sense Virgil's tenseness and confusion and loathed that he didn't know how to tell him what had happened. He knew how anxious the poor boy got and this certainly couldn't help anything.

"Lo, hey, hey, it's alright," Virgil tried to smooth over his voice, to sound calm on Logan's behalf but it was incredibly difficult, and his heart was beating fast, "Did you ... have a dream?" He asked slowly, trying to figure out what the situation was. Logan willed himself to nod, finally giving a somewhat coherent answer, though a choked sob was quick to follow. Virgil had to be strong, he reminded himself. This was Logan after all, and he was hurting. Virgil had never seen Logan cry, not even once in the long time they had known each other so he was more than a little shell-shocked, but no matter, he needed him, and he was going to be there for him. After all, Virgil had more than a little experience with these kinds of things. "Okay," he said, his arms hovering in the air for a moment before he continued, "It looks like it was a bad one. Can ... can I touch you?"

Logan paused, sniffling and squinting through tear-brimming eyes that were also void of their glasses before he nodded once more. It only took a moment before Virgil hesitantly wrapped Logan up in his arms, embracing him lovingly as he held him close. Logan's face burned from dehydration as well as embarrassment, but he couldn't help, for some reason, to melt into Virgil's embrace, curling against his body and burying his face in his chest. Virgil shushed him, cooing slightly as he pulled him flush against him and hugged him, allowing him time to calm down. Virgil felt rather out of his element here, as comforting people wasn't exactly one of his strong suits, but what he was doing was seeming to work alright on Logan and steadied him slightly, and so he continued as best he could.

"Shh, it's alright, Lo. It's going to be alright, I promise. I'm right here with you, you're safe," he promised in a voice Logan had never heard so very serious from the other, "I've got you." And after some time of being rocked back and forth gently by Virgil, he felt his breath returned to him and his heart rate began to regulate. His panic was diminishing, and he was finally coming to terms with the fact that nothing was the mater and he was safe inside his room with Virgil. And even with this being so, he foolishly didn't want to squirm from the emo's embrace. Even knowing he was safe and sound, he felt as if the fear would come creeping in again if Virgil left his side, and so he curled closer to him, gripping his sweater tightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Virgil. I didn't mean to w-wake you." Though he tried to speak in a calm, dignified tone, his voice was hoarse and weak from crying and if anything, he compared his speaking voice to that of a whiny child. He hated it.

"Hey, Logan, dude it's okay. You don't need to apologize for anything," Virgil spoke, his voice earnest and soft. Logan hardly recognized such a tone in his friend. And though his words were kind and caressing, it didn't make him feel any less uneasy and he didn't believe it as so. Having such an emotional outburst was certainly no ordinary experience and Logan didn't look at it as such.

"N-no, it isn't. I'm sincerely sorry, Virgil. I didn't in any way mean to alarm you and I offer you my apology. I-I didn't desire to trouble you," he said, finally feeling the heat crawling across up his skin, his face a burning red as his thoughts seemed to finally align with reason as he scrambled away from Virgil, hugging his knees. Virgil titled his head in confusion, reaching out an apprehensive hand and pressing it to Logan's still slightly shaking form, a shiver running down his spine as his hand made contact with him.

"Hey, Lo. It's really alright. I promise. I wasn't sleeping that well anyway, so it's not even anything to worry about," he said, his lips curling into a crack of a smile as he tried to soothe Logan as best he could think to. He knew that Logan wasn't the touchy-feely kind of a person, then again, neither was he. Even with that being so, he cared for Logan, more than he'd like to admit and so he wanted to help him if he could. After all, there had been more than a few instances where the roles were reversed, and he was curled into Logan's arms trembling.

"Well... Thank you for saying so. Now, I don't want to keep you any longer, you can get back to sleep if you would like." This whole situation wigged Virgil out. He didn't really know what to do, and the idea of taking the coward's way out and running back into his room with his tail tucked between his legs seemed like an appealing option, however, he couldn't bring himself to do that. Logan still seemed to need him, and damn it all, he wouldn't fail him.

"Lo ... if you want me to stay a little longer with you, that would be alright. I can see that your dream really shook you up, and I don't want to leave you on your own with this one. Hell, I mean I know that I don't like to be left alone when I've just had a bad dream." He didn't want to scare Logan off or make him feel uncomfortable, but from the way, his eyes still shimmered with tears and his body shook lightly, it was clear that he still wasn't 100% and could use some comforting. A long sigh passed through his lips as he wiped his eyes, shaking his head and trying to look sure of himself.

"No, I have no need for your assistance any longer. I am fine, though I do appreciate you having concern for my well-being." And after a few moments of staring at Logan trying to pull a brave face, Virgil decided he'd had just about enough, and with a strangely rare surge of confidence suddenly swooped in and wrapped his arms around Logan and held tight.

Logan let out an exasperated sputtered, more than a little shocked at Virgil's immense strength that his thin pale body somehow possessed. It truly was a mystery.

"V-Virgil! Let me go! I-I said I was fine!" He spouted, squirming and thrashing in Virgil's arms and looking about the opposite of dignified. He shook and he wriggled, but Virgil's iron-grip was tight and formidable.

"Logan, I know you, and I know you aren't okay. I'm not going to leave you alone. I may look like the bad guy here, and well so be it, but I'm trying to help you. C'mon, man, talk to me." And just like that, Logan's thick walls caved and came crashing down. Virgil's voice was firm, but wrapped inside of it were so much love and protection. With his spare hand, he ran his fingers through Logan's hair delicately, massaging his scalp and keeping him close. Logan, against his own will, felt his body begin to shake more violently, the tears returning full force as he collapsed against Virgil and let him take control.

Though this is about what Virgil had expected to happen, it hadn't caught him off-guard and less and he was left in a state of intense concern, Logan clinging to him as if he was his lifeline, shaking and crying even worse than before. Virgil shushed him, rocking him back and forth and caressing his hair.

"Lo, it's okay. Nothing's gonna hurt ya. Not while I'm around," he swore, his voice trying to overpower Logan. "I promise you, it's alright. You're safe, Logan. You're safe." Logan tried to speak through his sobs, broken up fractions of sentences breaking through, though just barely. Through carefully listening Virgil was quite sure he heard "You" and "Hurt" somewhere in the jumble of words, and made the guess that Logan was beginning to remember his dream. Logan's breath was becoming more urgent for air and panicked, alarming Virgil things were steadily going downhill. He sat Logan up straight and placed a gentle hand on his back, looking deeply into his eyes, Logan's vision blocked with tears.

"Hey, Logan, you've got to breathe, dude!" He said, not meaning to shout. "Can you try and breath with me?" He asked coaxingly, "In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. Just like this," he said, demonstrating, having run through this cycle about a million times before on his own, Logan even helping him with it sometimes. Logan wheezed to mimick Virgil's breathing, taking several minutes to finally stop gasping for air so harshly. By the end of it, he felt exhaustion creep in as his tears had once again subsided and he laid against Virgil, no longer making any attempts at an escape. Though he didn't like that he was doing this, it was pointless to fight against Virgil's will and he was far too tired to anyway. He'd never seen Virgil so determined about anything.

"Feeling any better?" Virgil asked suddenly, his voice cutting through the silence that had hung in the air for a long moment. Logan nodded weekly against him, laying his head on Virgil's lap, the emo's hand still in his hair.

"A bit," he answered in a weak honest voice.

"Well, it's better than not at all," Virgil pointed out. Logan hesitated, his mouth falling open and closed before he finally decided to speak.

"I remembered what my dream was about." Virgil quirked an eyebrow upwards.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Logan swallowed thickly, "You died." The short response hit Virgil hard. That's what had gotten him so shaken up? He had to admit ... it was a bit surprising. "It was all my fault." This addition only seemed to hit him harder. Logan had broken down all over this dream that had terrified him, and it had been about him. In a weird, totally terrible way, it was sort of sweet.

"Lo, I'm sure it wasn't all your -."

"No, it was," he interrupted sharply, his hoarse voice bitter, "You ... you were injured and I ... I tried to assist you but it was too late. You died, right there in my arms. I-I kept shaking you, a-and I called your name, but you were gone. I-I really did try to get you to come back. I-I think I might have yelled, I can't remember. I-I told you t-that I l-loved you a-and that I c-couldn't do this w-without you but you were still g-gone." Virgil felt his stomach drop, his eyes widening as Logan buried his face in the fabric of his pants. Suddenly his heart was racing as fast as Logan's had been.

"Lo ...... did you ...... do you ..." Virgil tried to say it, really he did, but he just couldn't. It was too unbelievable.

"Y-you were dead, Virgil. Dead. I couldn've saved you, but I didn't. It was my fault alone." Virgil shook his head, trying to switch tactics and soothe Logan, avoiding upsetting him again.

"Hey," he said, cupping Logan's face in his hands, Logan's face a brilliant bright red, "It was just a dream. It wasn't real. See, I'm right here, and I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay. We're okay." Logan paused, eyes wide before he took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"It .... it appears you are correct." Virgil smiled halfway.

"Of course I am." With that Virgil noticed how droopy Logan's eyes were getting and let go of him, Logan apprehensively voluntarily curved closer to Virgil. "Hey Lo, do you want me to stay for the rest of the night? Uh - in case you have any more dreams, I mean?" Logan thought a moment, silent and careful before giving his sleepy reply.

"That sounds ... most adequate, Virgil. Thank you." With that, Virgil smiled softly and got up to turn out the light. Slowly he made his way back to bed and pulled the blankets over both of them, in little time Logan clinging to him. He laid against Virgil's shoulder, too worn out to care how "illogical" he was being.

"Hey Lo?" Virgil asked in the darkness. Logan craned his neck, turning towards him.

"Yes, Virgil?" He asked, voice exhausted and near slumber. Virgil took a deep breath, holding Logan just a little bit closer before he spoke. He was really going to do it. He'd decided he would say it. He'd put it off for so long and tried to push it out of his mind, but now there was no point in holding back now.

"I love you too." Logan let out a short gasp, going silent for a long moment before nodding and pulling the blankets further up.

"That pleases me greatly to hear," he said sleepily, words slightly slurred, "I'm sure we will talk more about it in the morning." Virgil was taken aback by Logan's calmness about the whole situation and his simple reply, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder that he hadn't even realized was there.

Logan said that they would talk tomorrow, meaning that no matter how sleepy he was now, he was bound to remember all of the interaction. That filled Virgil with a massive amount of fear and discomfort for an impending conversation he wasn't sure he was prepared to have, but on the other hand, it brought out so much genuine glee in him. Things were strangely moving forward and the events of the evening were coming to a close.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 3:00 a.m.. Well, he wasn't going to get a ton of sleep, but that wasn't really a rarity with him. This time things were different, he had Logan secure in his arms and he wasn't going to let go. At this moment he wanted to protect him from harm's way, forever if he could and it only made him realize how much more he loved him. The nerd had really wormed his way into Virgil's heart, not that he was really complaining anymore.

"Yeah ..." Virgil sighed, holding him tight, "... tomorrow." It seemed tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

=+=


End file.
